


7 Minutes in Heaven (with an angel)

by sastiel_and_such



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Sastiel - Freeform, Smut, Top!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastiel_and_such/pseuds/sastiel_and_such
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW and friends are in the roadhouse, when Sam and Cas have to play 7 minutes in heaven in a supply closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes in Heaven (with an angel)

TFW, Charlie, Cole, Jo, Ash, and Gabriel all sat in a circle in the Roadhouse. Considering the fact that most of them were drunk, they all thought it was a good idea to play “seven minutes in heaven.” They all got in a circle at a table, with a single, empty beer bottle in the middle of the circle.

“Ok, I’ll go *hic* first, guys,” said Dean, in a way too happy tone. He reached out, and spun the bottle. It ended up pointing at Jo. This made Dean get serious for just a moment. “Jo, are you cool with *hic* this?”

“Dean,” Jo started, “you know I am, baby.” Jo gracefully stood, while Dean practically fell out of his chair trying to get up. Jo walked to the supply closet at the end of the hallway leading to the bathrooms, and Dean followed.

“So Cas,” started Gabriel, “I bet you hope that when Samsquatch spins the bottle, it lands on you.” Many oohs ensued at the table, and Sam started avoiding eye contact.

“Wait bruh, I didn’t know you were gay,” said Ash, without the slightest care. “I MEAN… IT’S COOL… if you are…” he practically yelled.

“Actually, I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation,” Castiel said, deadpan. 

“I hope you guys know that I’m here to observe you jackasses regret your decisions in the morning,” Cole said with a chuckle. “I’ve got a wife and kid, and I’m fairly happy with my situation.”

“Me too, guys. Besides, the only other girl here is Jo, and she’s with Dean,” added Charlie. “I’m merely along for the ride, bitches.” People at the table couldn’t help but to laugh at that, including a flustered Sam.

“But Cas,” Gabriel insisted, “you want him, right?” Sam kicked him from under the table. “OW! What? I’m trying to help you, Sam!” 

“Yeah, well… maybe… I… uh,” Sam buried his face in his hands, and crossed his legs. He knew that people could practically feel that heat was radiating from him. Suddenly, he felt something, someone, in his head.

I can rig it if you want, Castiel’s voice said to Sam.

It’s just that, I didn’t come out to everyone at the table, but now they all know, Sam practically screamed in his head.

And look at them. They’re your friends, and they love you no matter what. Nobody said anything about Gabe’s comment, except Ash, and he’s “cool” with it, Cas said soothingly.

After a few more minutes of meaningless chatter, Dean came back with marks all over his neck that disappeared under his shirt. Jo followed, carrying her jacket in her hand.

“Whoa man,” started Ash in a warning tone, “NICE.” Ash high fived Dean, with a disapproving look from Jo following.

“I wish my wife did that…” started Cole, before Jo kicked him.

“I’ve left bigger marks,” said Charlie, putting her feet up onto the table. 

“Ok, I guess it’s my turn,” Sam interrupted with a shaky voice. The bottle spun for a good ten seconds before it slowed, and then stopped, right on Cas. “GABRIEL!” shouted Sam as he stood.

“Play it where it lies, my friend,” said Gabe before cowering under the table. “You know you wanted it,” Gabe practically whispered.

“Sammy,” said Dean in a reassuring voice, “They know, but still *hic* love you. The object of the game is to have fun. Now, get in that closet, and HAVE SOME FUN!” Dean sloppily kissed Jo then, and looked at Sam with a “I got some” look.

“C’mon, Sam,” said Cas, grabbing Sam’s hand. He was reluctant at first, but Sam followed, not looking back at the table. Chatter quickly resumed as they got down the hall., which Sam thought was good, because that’s what they did when Dean and Jo walked down here. Sam walked into the closet first, shoving a broom out of they way, and then Castiel followed.

“So…” Sam started. “What do you want to do? They can’t see us, and we have six and a half minutes left.”

“Your tone has changed Sam,” replied Cas, tilting his head. “I’m glad you’re accepting this now.” He leaned in close to Sam’s ear. “And besides,” he whispered, “I know how naughty you really are.” He softly bit Sam’s ear, and then moved to his neck. Sam moaned under the erotic touch, and immediately started undoing his button. “Allow me, boy,” purred Cas. He moved his mouth up to Sam’s and slowly started undoing his buttons. Castiel’s tongue writhed against Sam’s lips, asking for permission to enter, and it was granted. 

Sam loved kissing Cas, because somehow, he didn’t have to breathe as much, so this allowed more time for making out. As Castiel was pulling his pants down, he could feel himself getting hard. “You’re hard already?” Cas asked. “You must really want this.”

“Fuck yeah, I do,” muttered Sam. They have had sex before, but this was different. They were in a place where someone could walk in at any moment. It added thrill to the exciting and erotic atmosphere. As Cas moved to his jaw bone and neck for kisses, he pulled down Sam’s boxers, revealing his throbbing, hard dick.

“Now let me undo yours, baby,” Sam whispered with a devilish tone. His bare ass was against the wall as he quickly undid Castiel’s pants, all the while sucking at Cas’s neck. Castiel moaned and threw his trench coat on the floor, making it easier to pull his pants down. 

Once Sam moved Cas’s boxers to the floor, Cas stuck his fingers in Sam’s mouth. Sam already knew what to do. He sucked on them like his life depended on it, and let go with a slobbery finish. Castiel flipped Sam around, so his hands and the side of his face were against the wall. “You ready, babe?” Cas asked seriously.

“Always,” replied Sam. Cas was quick to stick his wet fingers into Sam’s hole, lubricating it. Sam started moaning against the wall, and thrusting back onto Cas’s fingers. He needed Cas as much as Cas needed him.

“I know just how to push your fucking buttons, boy,” said Cas, who got hard knowing that Sam was being pleased. He slid them in and out as fast as he could, scissoring and curling his fingers up whenever he could. Everytime he hit Sam’s prostate, Sam grunted. He slid his fingers out, and slowly worked himself inside of Sam, who was now wet.

“Oh, FUCK,” Sam practically screamed. Castiel pushed himself in deeper, as he reached around Sam to grab his own cock. He started pumping on Sam’s already hard dick, “Cas, baby, please,” Sam whimpered.

“I know. Almost,” said Cas soothingly. He made sure to use his powers so Sam wasn’t in any pain, but he knew how high Sam’s sex drive was, and this was fulfilling it. He started moving in and out real slow, but sped up as Sam started pushing back again. Giving Sam his well-deserved hand job all the while, Cas was thrusting like a piston at this point, pounding his boyfriend into the wall. “You’re… so beautiful, Sam… my… hunter,” Cas got in between moans. He knew that he was close.

Sam felt the hot pool in his stomach, and told Cas, “I’m close… real close.” This pushed Castiel to a whole new level. He bent his knees, so now that every time he was thrusting, he was hitting Sam’s prostate, and this made him sweat and moan louder than he’d ever heard him.

“AHHHH! OH MY GOD!” Sam screamed, as he came into Castiel’s hand. His walls clenched around Castiel’s cock, making him finally climax, as well. He slowly slid out of Sam.

“I’m… pretty sure that was more… than seven minutes,” Castiel said, pulling his pants up, and coat on.

“And you’re complaining?” Sam questioned with a laugh. “That was awesome, Cas. we should do that more.” He pulled his boxers and pants up, and kissed Castiel tenderly one last time before opening the door. As they walked back to the table, everyone stared at them, until Charlie finally said, “Ya know boys, there’s a difference between seven minutes and twenty minutes.” Sam folded his arms and sat down, only looking at Castiel.

“Yeah!” exclaimed Dean. “I could’ve done way more with that time!” Jo punched him.

Cole and Ash both looked at each other.

“Damn brother! It took you that long to…” Castiel silenced Gabriel with his powers, and sat down. 

“C’mon Sammy, let’s play another round!” Dean yelled, and then threw up.

“Sure, why not?” Sam said, and then looked at Cas.

I love you Sam. I want the best for you, Castiel thought with a smile.

I love you, too. Thank you, Sam thought back.


End file.
